My Akatsuki Fan Fiction
by namixheo15963
Summary: Well I am a new fan of the Akatsuki and I always like to write stories about my fav animes and stuff so... here ya go. Sorry If I'm off base with there personalities. I am also writing this at 4 in the morning. Lol.


Chapter 1

**The Akatsukis Newest Member.**

"Mmmm, I can't wait to take a nice steamy bath." Taking off my clothes, then wrapping a towel around myself. I walked outside, out of the changing rooms. Can't wait to take a bath I didn't notice someone left soap on the floor. I slipped on it and feel into a private bath room and into the water .

"ouch, ouch! It's hot! I popped out of the water. I saw all the guys that were looking at me, "you…your…the Akatsuki." Why are they grinning at me? I looked down. "Aww! My towel!?!" I sunk back into the water.

"Kisame! Lock the door." I look over to where I heard the voice, "P…Pain."

"Looks like we just got some fun. What's your name girl?"

"Why should I tell you?!... If any of you try to touch me, your gonna wish you haven't."

"is that a threat?"

"You bet!"

"Well let's just see about that…Itachi!" He flashed over and held me down. "Big talk for such a wimpy little girl."

"You are in no position to fight us", said Itachi.

"Sure I am." I kicked him off and he flew into the ceiling. "There's more than meets the eye."

Sasori got out one of his puppets. My eyes turned red. I looked at the puppet, then it feel in two. Sasoris eyes got wide, "what!"

"I can tell you that I did not move at all or use any kind of knife, it was all used with my mind." Itachi reappeared and threw a kunai knife in my head. "She should be dead now, I threw it in pretty deep."

I stood up, with my blood pouring down my body into the water.

"how is she still…?" said Deidara. My head began to heal itself, pushing out the kunai knife. It fell into the water.

Pain spoke to me, "Who are you?"

"I have many names, but you can call me Sarah."

"Sarah ,eh. How would you like to join the Akatsuki?"

"I'll pass. Why would I want to join a wimpy clan like yours. I'm a goddess. I can all of you in a blink of an eye, and from my example earlier, you know I'm telling the truth. If you want me, you'll have to force me."

"We can do that." Itachi ran behind me and hit me in the neck. Everything went blurry. Kisame wrapped a cloth in front of my eyes, then someone caught me before I fell. I heard Itachi say," Here, you can carry the naked girl Tobi." Then Deidara spoke, "No wait, I want to have fun with her." I passed out.

As I awoke, I found myself chained to a wall, still naked. I heard someone coming. Turning the corner, I saw it was Pain. He came up to me, and bent down, because I was on the ground. "Welcome to the Akatsuki hideout."…"Oh um,… very dull." He starred into my eyes a bit then said, "Why did you let us capture you?"

"Oh so you found that out? Hmm…well first, because you guys are hot, well most of you. And second, I just LOVE being the damsel in distress." I grinned. "Well you got me here, but in the end it all depends on my decision."

"True. Ok then…until you say yes to joining us,… we'll just have starve you.

"WHAT!?! No, no, no. I need food. If I don't eat, I'll get weak and sweating, shaky, and Naches.

_a few hours later_

"Ugh! I'm so hungry. I think I've gone along with this long enough. " I made my eyes turn red. I looked at my cuffs and imagined them being sliced apart. Less than a second later, my cuffs split. I rubbed my wrists while standing up.

I walked around the place clueless.

Then I spotted a cracked open sliding door. I peaked inside and saw Pain sitting at the table reading a book, but at least the back of his head was facing me.

On a counter beside him I spotted a plate of cookies. "mmmm those look delicious. … Hmmm, he looks like he's into his book enough that a can sneak over and grab a few."

I got on my hands and knees, opened the door quietly, then put it back in its exacted position.

"Ok, I'm in. Name of mission… Get Cookies without being caught by Pain.  If I do , they're will probably be pain."

I snuck over as silent as I could. My legs and hands were sticking to the floor a bit, they were sweating. For some reason it was somewhat intense. "Oh come on! Should getting cookies really be this scary. Why am I even afraid, I could so beat this guy!"

I was getting closer and closer, freezing every time he even flinched.

I finally got to the counter, reaching up my hand slowly… I got my hand on to the edge of the plat….

"What do you think you're doing?" The sudden voice scared me. My hand pushed on the plates edge, flying it up into the air. I spun around, sitting on the floor facing him. Didn't even look away from his book. ……Then the plate fell on my head, cookies falling to the floor. "Ouch!"

Pain took his eyes away from the book and looked at me. A small grin came on his face…. "You know Tobi's not gonna like the fact that you smashed his cookies."

"Well if you didn't scare me!..."

"Then have you decided to join the Akatsuki, since you tried to get some food?"

I really want food, but killing him over it just doesn't seem worth it so… "Fine!...I'll join. Crossing my arms and looked down.

"Well then, let's get you some close, since your still…naked."

I stood up fast. "Oh wow. I completely forgot." My eyes turned a bright golden yellow.

A moment later, sparkly little clouds circled my body. As they disappeared, Pain saw a little red cloud.

"Ok! This my Akatsuki uniform!" I smiled. I was wearing a stretchy tight tank top, a short scourt, black fishnet tights, black 4 inch heels, and black and red striped gloves that go from your knuckles to your shoulder. "So… what do ya think?"….."Ya know, I got this little power right here when I was found naked and my clothes gone a lot. Hehe, those were some embarrassing moments." I rubbed my head while grinning and blushing.


End file.
